Going home
by BCGC
Summary: AU.All human. Bella grows up in Forks as a nerd and the Cullens and Hales were her best friends. When she was 8, Renee took Bella to Phoenix. What happens when 9 years later, Bella's 17 and back in Forks, looking better then ever?
1. Chapter 1 Going Home

**Going Home**

**AU- All human! Bella grew up in Forks with the Cullens and Hales and was best friends with all of them. When she was young, she was very unattractive. When she was eight years old, Renee took Bella to Phoenix. While there, she gave herself a complete transformation. When Bella turns seventeen, she leaves to live with Charlie and reunites with her old friends finding that one of them have also changed - and not for the better.**

Chapter 1 Going Home

I watched the ancient, green trees pass by me in a blur as I sat in the passenger seat of my dad's cruiser. I couldn't wait to get to Forks.

I used to live there with my mom and dad until my mom decided to leave and move to Phoenix, taking me with her. I lived there in misery for nine years until I finally convinced her to let me spend my junior and senior years of high school with Charlie.

I was ecstatic. I would start school tomorrow at Forks High School and I couldn't wait to see my old friends, though I knew that they wouldn't recognize me. The last time that they saw me, I was fat, frizzy haired and brace faced with huge glasses taking over my face.

Once I found out that I would be moving back to Forks, I decided to start over new. I started dieting and going to the gym, resulting in fifty pounds leaving my body, making me a tiny size two. I also got contacts and learned how to use a hair straightener. My braces came off a few years past, so I didn't need to worry about my teeth.

The result was _crazy_! I hardly believed that I was looking at the same person when I looked at myself in the mirror.

Charlie's brakes woke me from my reverie as we parked in front of the small, quaint house that I had missed so much. As I looked around, I realized that there was a red truck also in the driveway.

"Whose truck is that dad?"

He looked down, blushing a light pink - it was obvious where I got it from. He seemed nervous about something.

"Well... It's yours."

I could practically feel my jaw drop to the floor. I absolutely loved it!

"Thank you so much dad. It's great!" I said, giving a tight squeeze.

"You're welcome."

After I was finished checking out my new - well new to me - truck, I took my things upstairs and started unpacking. Before I left Phoenix, my mom took me shopping for a whole new wardrobe. Not only because all of my clothes were practically falling off of me from being too big, but because the weather in Forks was _very_ different compared to weather in Arizona.

My mom did most of the did most of the picking out while I just tried on what she handed me. Though I hated most of the clothes that she made me buy, I decided to just go along with it without arguing seeing as it would most likely be that last big shopping trip we would take together while in my high school years.

To my dismay, most of the clothes she chose were very low and tight-fitting. I had no idea if the way people dresses in Forks was the same way they dressed in Phoenix, I just wanted to blend in.

By the time that I was finished unpacking, had showered, and had changed into the silky blue nighty my mom made me get from Victoria's Secret, it was already eleven o' clock. I decided to head to bed since I had to get up early in the morning for school...

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my loud, beeping alarm clock and immediately started preparing. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, straightened out my long hair, and began applying my makeup. Looking at myself, I still hadn't quite fully adjusted to the transformation. Now when I saw myself, I had more confidence and poise, I actually felt... Beautiful

Once done in the restroom, I quickly went to my closet, shuffling through my clothes. I wanted to find something just right for my firstd day. It was inportant to me that I made a good first impression.

That's when it hit me. For many people, this wouldn't be a first impression! In less then one hour, I would be seeing my old friends again and I couldn't wait!

As soon as I picked out a yellow Ralph Lauren polo and a matching white miniskirt, I grabbed my backpack, which was very light, seeing as I had idea what I would need on my first day, I hopped into my old red truck and slowly but surely started on my way to Forks High School.

Pulling into the parking lot, I saw many old, beat up cars._ Good._ I thought to myself._ That will help me blend in even better._ I found a good parking spot near the very front of the school, next to a shiny, silver Volvo, which certainly was the nicest car in the lot.

To my utter shock, it was actually sunny out today, which was definitely a good thing considering, I had left my rain coat at home. As I approached the school, many students, who looked vaguely familiar, started turning there heads, and whispering. I even heard a few whistles from some of the guys.

As I came across the school office, I opened the door and fell to the ground after being knocked over some inconsiderate jerk of a jock, though all I could really see of him was a flash of bronze hair, before he ran out of the way towards a group of guys, all wearing letter men jackets.

I quickly picked myself off the ground, praying that no one saw me fall flat on my butt. I rushed over to the secretary sitting down at the front desk ,while trying to calm myself of the embarassment. The lady had a sweet smile on her which surprisingly, helped me relax.

"Hello dear. My name is Ms. Cope. Is there something that I can help you with?

"Yes. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here." I said

"Oh yes! Of course! We've been expecting you." She said, handing me an envelope of papers that consisted of my new schedule and a map of the school.

As I left the office, thanking Ms. Cope on my way out, I immediately started scanning the halls for any sign of the Cullens or Hales.

I continued looking around from left to right, remaining in my unsuccessful state, till I walked into something big and hard, and fell for the_ second_ time that day. When I looked up, I was amazed and thrilled at the same time. Standing in front of me, was my old friend Emmett, who had apparently grown since the last time I had seen him.

As soon as I stood up, I threw my arms around him and waited for him to hug me back.

"Emmett!" I squealed excitedly.

"Uh, hey hot stuff... Do I know you?" He asked, clearly confused. I had completely forgotten that he wouldn't be able to recognize me. Remembering the scar I knew he would recall that I received in a capture the flag incident with Emmett, I lifted my arm so that could see the perfect 'E' that coincidentally was left there after he tackled me into a tree by accident.

Still holding up my arm, I looked into his eyes smiling.

"Think _hard_." I said.

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped in recognition.

"_No way_!" He said in astonishment. "Bella Swan?"

I was ecstatic that he remembered me. My happiness was overwhelming. I nodded my head up and down, that is before Emmett pulled me into one of his infamous bear hugs, though now that he was so much taller, my feet were lifted off the ground.

"Emmet... I... Can't breathe!" I panted out, gasping for air.

"Oh right! Sorry Bella!" He said while putting me down down and giving me a once over.

"Wow, you sure have grown huh?" He said, smiling.

I blushed focusing my gaze on my feet, knowing that he wasn't talking about my height. I quickly snapped out of it, knowing that I wasn't the only onw who had grown.

"Geesh! Look at at you! You're a freaking giant Emmet!" I said, jumping up and down to reach his height, emphasizing how tall he was.

"Hey, have you seen Alice yet? That pixie's goign to go crazy when she sees you!" He said laughing.

"No, you're the first one I've seen so far!"

"Well, lets change that!" He said, grasping my wrist and leading me over to a big crowd of people. Great - so much for 'blending in'.

**I hope that you guys liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! I would love to know what you think. I know that this storyline is done quite a bit, but it's one of my favorites right now, so I decided to make one of my own! Let me know if I should continue please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion

**Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed for my first chapter! They really get me going! Here's chapter two! I hope that you enjoy it!**

Chapter two - Reunion

As we got closer and closer to the center of the group, I instantly heard the high, melodic sound of Alice's voice but oddly enough, I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Emmett, whose your friend?" Someone asked, the sound of the voice coming from a lower direction. I looked downward, only to see a short, spiky haired girl who I automatically knew was none other than Alice Cullen.

"Alice!" I screeched, bending down to her level and wrapping her in a hug. She stiffened under my arms and looked at me questioningly.

"Oh! Sorry." I said, releasing my arms from around her after once again, forgetting that I looked completely different from how she used to know me.

"Show her something that'll help her remember!" Emmett encouraged as Alice switched her gaze from Emmett to me, looking clearly dumbfounded.

I thought back to many years ago, trying to come up with something that could trigger Alice's memory... "Oh! Duh!" I said, hitting my head at my stupididty, and pulling out a small silver locket from around my neck with the letter 'A' engraved into it in a fancy script. It was the locket Alice had given me right before I left so that I would never forget her, though I knew I never would.

I held it low so that she could see it clearly and watched as her golden eyes practically bugged out of her head and she pulled out a matching locket, with the letter 'B' on it. She had gotten them, to represent best friend charms and we made a pact the day that I moved, to never take them off.

"Bella!" She screamed, jumping in my arms and pulling me down to the ground in a hug. "Holy shit! You look so gorgeous!" She said, smiling like a maniac.

"And you... Well... Look the same!" I giggled.

It was it in the midst of all these giggles that we looked up, only to find half the school's population starring at us curiously.

"Oh!" Alice stood up quickly, grabbing my hand and turned toward all of the confused faces surrounding us. "Everyone! This is my bestest friend _ever_, Bella Swan!" She introduced. Many of the peoples faces lit up in recognition after hearing my name and then twisted into a look of shock. Most likely at my appearance I assumed.

It felt great to be back but I definitely felt uncomfortable under the gaze of all of these unfamiliar faces.

"Um, Alice. Mind if we go somewhere else?" I asked her quietly as to not offend anyone.

"Sure Bel-" but she was cut off by the high pitch ringing of the bell, signaling for all students to head to their first period.

"Darn! Well, I guess we'll see you later Bella! Meet us at lunch! We_ really _need to talk." Alice called, while heading off in the opposite direction along with Emmett.

I looked down to my schedule and saw that I had English first with Mr. Mason and started walking the way the map directed me.

It was still a cloudless, blue, sunny day outside which was very rare. I was happy, yet I kind of missed all of the rain. I stopped in front of the brick building that had the number '3', painted on it in white. Everyone's eyes turned to me when they saw the 'new girl' walking into the room. Many of the girls were glaring, while the guys looked at me lustfully, some even whistled as I passed them.

With as much confidence as possible, I walked right by all of the students desks, to approach the teacher to ask him if he could sign my slip.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan and I'm new to your class." I said sweetly. Without saying another word, he nodded his head, and pointed to a seat in the back of the class, without requiring introductions - thank God. The class was pretty boring. All we did was annotate the book "Wuthering Heights", which I had read so many times before and I already had an annotated copy of it at home so I used the free time to think about everything.

I had already seen Alice and Emmett. So the only _important_ people I still had to see were Rosalie, Jasper, and of course, Edward Cullen.

I had always secretly had a crush on Edward. Alice was the only person that I ever told. It wasn't that I didn't trust my friends to keep a secret, I was just a little embarassed by the fact that I liked the boy who thought of me as his kid sister.

Though Alice was my best friend, I think that Edward and I had the most fun together. We would always come up with things to do that no one else would be interested in, whether it be playing and listening to music or just reading together. It was like we were in our own little bubble.

The sound of the bell interrupted my thoughts as everyone started packing their things and heading to their second periods.

"Hi Bella. Remember me?" I looked over to see a boy that, as far as I knew, I had never seen in my life. I didn't want to hurt his feelings though so I went along with what he was saying.

"Oh yeah! Hey... You!" I said awkwardly.

"Yes! I knew you'd remember me!" He practically shouted in a very nasal voice. "You know, when I first saw you today, I never would have guessed it was you! You look so different! So what class do you have next?" He asked me happily, a cheesy grin settling on his face.

"Uh... Goverment with Jefferson." I answerd matter of factly.

"Oh. My class is in the other direction, so I guess I'll see you around later." He said, the dissapointment clear in his voice.

"Yeah. See you around." I said, exiting the class, to go to my next period.

My next two periods passes in the same basic fashion. It amazed me how much more advance the curriculum in Phoenix was compared to Forks. I had already learned everything that was being taught in my classes.

Thankfully, lunch came next. I would finally get to see Edward and Rosalie and Jasper. I couldn't wait to see their reactions to the new and improved Bella.

"Hey Bella! Wait up!" A girl named Jessica, who supposedly was in my first and second grade class with me, called. Reluctantly, I turned around to wait for her to catch up with me.

"Hey! Whatcha doing?" She asked in an _overly_ perky voice.

"Um... Just getting lunch." I replied, though I thought that the answer should have been obvious, seeing as all of the juniors and seniors had the same lunch period.

"Oh right! Duh!"

"Yeah... Well, listen - I'll talk to you later. I told some friends I would meet up with them for lunch." I said in the sincerest voice I could muster without sounding too annoyed and quickly walking off before she could say something else.

As I entered the cafeteria, many heads turned my way. With so many people in one room, it was pretty packed. I think that someone even grabbed my butt while I tried to ease my way through everyone hurrying to get to the lunchline.

Forks High was definitely your average stereotypical high school. It had all of the different cliques such as the cheerleaders, the nerds, the goths, and of course the 'populars' which - ironically - was where I found Alice and Emmett standing, talking to two blondes; a guy and a girl.

I nervously approached them, trying not to interrupt their conversation.

"Uh... Hey guys. I - woah!" I gasped, taking a look at the people that Alice and Emmett were talking to, only to come face to face with Rosalie and Jasper.

Rosalie looked just as gorgeous as always, though she resembled a sports illustrated model now, as apposed to when she was eight, and resembled a very pretty limited too model. Jasper also turned out to be _very_ handsome - tall and muscular, though not nearly as muscular as Emmett.

"What?" Rosalie sneared, in a very snobbish tone.

"Rosalie, be nice! After all, she is one of our oldest, _bestest_ friends!" Alice said, winking at me, trying to see if Rose or Jasper would catch on.

"Alice, what on earth are you talking about?" Rose asked.

I smiled as I remembered my old nickname for Rosalie, that I knew would help her out.

"Are you saying you don't remember me... Rosadoodle?" My lips twitched, trying to hold in the laughter. Yeah, yeah, it was corny, but hey, I was eight when I thought of it afterall.

"What the..." She was _so_ confused at this point. Obviously she realized that I was the only person to have ever called her that, but it still hadn't clicked that I was Bella.

She looked to Alice, waiting for an explanation as to who this strange person in front of her was.

Alice swiftly slid over to stand beside and out her arms around my shoulders.

"Oh I'm sorry, you must not have a very good memory. Rosalie Cullen, let me _re_introduce you to_Bella Swan_." Alice said jokingly.

"No freakin way! Are you kidding me?" Jasper piped in excitedly, coming to bring me into a hug while Rosalie continued to stand there in disbelief. "There's no way. Alice I'm pretty sure that there must just be two different Bella Swans or something." I laughed until I realized that she was being _completely_ serious.

"Rosalie, if I weren't the same Bella Swan that was your childhood best friend, then how would I know this - you have a birthmark of a heart on your butt, you had an imaginary friend named Saralou, the lemer _and_ you secretly had a huge crush on Elvis Presley?"

"Holy shit! Bella!" She pushed Jasper out of the way and gave me a big hug, swaying from side to side, still grasping tight. When she pulled back, she hit me hard on my shoulder. "Thanks for blabbing my biggest secrets to absolutely everyone." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What else would have gotten you to believe me?" I said, laughing at her reaction.

Our conversation was interrupted when girlish squeals were let out from all around the cafeteria as the doors swung open, only to reveal the most dreamy looking guy I had ever seen...

**I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! Edward will definitely be showing up in the next chapter. In the mean time, check out my profile and take my poll! Please and Thank you!!**

**BethanyCullen**

**:**


	3. Chapter 3 Him

**Hi everyone! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I didn't get nearly as many reviews for my last chapter as I did for my first though, and I would REALLY like to get thirty reviews for this one so **_**please please**_** review when you're done with this! Oh! I got 'The Host', Stephenie's new book, on Tuesday! It's amazing so far. You should definitely go get it!**

Chapter 3 - Him

He was gorgeous. He had bronze hair and gold colored eyes. I would recognize his perfect face anywhere - Edward Cullen. Many preppy cheerleaders and rich, snobby girls, swarmed over to him like he was a million dollar movie star. I started getting up from my seat at the table with Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, when I felt a hand push down on my shoulder, keeping me from leaving.

I looked over to my friends to see them all glaring in Edward's direction. "Trust me Bella. You don't want to go over there." Emmett grumbled.

"What are you talking about? It's your _brother_, and he just so happens to be one of my old best friends. Why shouldn't I talk to him?" I asked, defensively.

"Listen Bella, he's not the same Edward you used to know. He's changed. We just don't want you to get hurt." Alice said with a sad look in her big, round eyes.

I wondered what they all meant by 'changed, but I knew that it couldn't be very good. When I looked over to him again I saw him with his arms wrapped around two different girls, kissing them both on the cheek as if they were his property. The rest of the girls stood by and watched his every move, want clear in their eyes. It disgusted me.

I now knew what my friends meant. He had 'changed' into a _pig_. He walked around as if he owned the entire school, and from the looks of it, he did. People waited on his every beck and call and treated him as if he were a Greek god. Of course, I could understand that part - he looked _amazing_, but I couldn't believe that people let him walk all over them like that.

He looked around and spotted his sibling's table. When his gaze met mine, a curious look filled his eyes but was quickly replaced by the most dreamy crooked smile I had ever seen. I returned his smile with a glare of my own which utterly confused him. Obviously, not very many people were able to resist that smile - heck it was hard for me to at the moment.

His smile returned and he dropped his arms from around the girl's shoulders and started walking confidently towards our table. My friends rolled their eyes at him as he came over sat himself down between Alice and I.

"What are you doing here Edward?" Alice asked, clearly aggrivated by his presence.

"I just came over to introduce myself to our _beautiful _new student. My name's Edward." He said in a sexy, alluring voice that made me want to melt. He gently picked up my hand and brought it to his smooth lips. I tried my best to keep my composure, though those gold eyes of his were making it increasingly difficult.

I shook my head to clear my mind of inappropriate thoughts and rolled my eyes at him. "Bella." I said curtly, pulling my hand away from his mouth.

He looked into my eyes and his face changed to a look of shock. His eyes popped and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Bella. Bella Swan?" He asked disbelievingly.

I couldn't believe that he actually recognized me! Everyone else had to have some kind of reminder to convince them that I was really who I said I was. I simply shook my head. His face lit up into the first _genuine_ smile I had seen him portray all day and he got up to give me a hug.

Alice and Rosalie looked shocked, apparently Edward didn't react this way to many people. As I looked over to Jasper and Emmet, they each just had a knowing smile on their face as if they had somewhat expected this from Edward.

Though it felt absolutely _incredible_ in his embrace, I reluctantly pulled away from him, knowing that he could just be trying to dazzle me like he seemed to do with everyone else at this school.

His brilliant grin remained in place. I looked down at the ground, knowing that a light pink color would be gracing my face by this point.

"Edward! What are you doing over there? Come on!" I heard an annoying, high pitched voice come from across the cafeteria. It was one of the girls that was drooling on him from before. She had long, orange hair and wore a _very_ short dress, that just shouted 'desperate'.

Edward sighed, and the brilliant, genuine smile he had, vanished into the cocky, overly confidant one he held previously. Without another word to any of us, he left the table to go please his followers.

"Wow. You're right. He's changed a lot." I said, agreeing with my friends at the table. Alice and Rosalie still looked surprised though.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that, for a second, Edward looked like his old self. When he hugged you... I haven't seen him look that genuinely happy in a long time. Usually he just has a stuck up smirk glued to his face." Alice explained.

Emmett and Jasper were holding in their chuckles on the other side of the table, though I didn't see what was so funny about this.

"_What_ are you two laughing at?" Rose snapped.

"I just thought that little Eddie would have gotten over his crush on Bella by now, but apparently not." Emmett laughed out.

"Wh-what?" I asked, embarrassed by their incorrect assumptions.

"Of course! Why didn't I see it before?" Alice stated excitedly, a look of wonder coming over her face.

"What do you mean Alice?" I was getting very flustered by everyone.

"Bella! It's _so_obvious that he likes you! I mean, I've never seen him smile like that to another girl before. He always smiled like that when you used to live here though, and now that I think of it - it was after you left that Edward began acting the way he is now! Ohmygosh - Edward likes Bella! This is great! If Edward and Bella _finally_ get together, it can be like old times again!" Alice exclaimed, her speech getting faster and faster to a point where it was hard to understand her.

"Yeah, that's great babe, but you need to keep in mind whether Bella is even _interested_ in Edward before you go practically planning their wedding." Jasper said in a soothing voice, trying to calm Alice down.

"Thank you Ja - Wait a second! Did you just call her babe?" I burst.

"Bella! I completely forgot to tell you! Jasper and I have been dating for about seven months. It totally slipped my mind that you didn't know."

"Alice! Focus! Don't let Bella change the subject on you." Rosalie practically shouted, an evil smile on her face.

"Hey yeah! Bella, you should know better then that by now. Oh and before we forget - Rosalie and Emmett are together also! Now maybe - "

Alice was about to go on but the bell once again cut her off, leaving her very frustrated. I quickly left the cafeteria, in a hurry to get away from all of their talk about Edward and I. He was a jerk now. There was nothing more to it.

One second they were telling me not to talk to him, and the next minute, they were practically planning our future! It's ridiculous. I needed to get away from them fast. I immediately began searching the school for my biology classroom and came to a hault when I found the right building.

When I got inside, I was the first one there, apparently no one else was anxious to get away from their scheming friends like I was. The room was big and instead of having individual desks, there were wooden tables that had two chairs tucked underneath each one, meaning that I would have to work with a partner._ Great._ I sarcastically thought to myself.

The teacher was over at his desk flipping through some papers. He was an older man with gray hair balding on the top of his head. I quietly walked over to him and introduced myself while he told me that his name was Mr. Banner and then directed me to a table towards the back of the room. I went and sat my stuff down and pulled out my copy of Pride and Prejudice, wishing that this day would go by a little faster...

**Well that's it for chapter three. I hope you liked it. If you did please REVIEW - they make me update faster. :) Oh, and if you get a chance check out my profile and take my poll!**

**Thanks,**

**BethanyCullen**


	4. Chapter 4 Biology

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of reviews! I love reading them and hearing that you're enjoying the story! I'm sooo sorry that it's been so long since I last updated, I was having problems with loading the chapters though but I finally solved my problem! YAY! So for the last chapter I received the reviews then any other chapter I've ever written for either of my fanfics so when I say "thanks for the reviews, I_ really_ mean THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! Anyways I hope you like the chapter, though it's somewhat of a filler, I think you'll still enjoy it! :)**

Chapter four - Biology

EPOV

As I dismissed myself from the group of clingy girls in the cafeteria, I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. Sure, when I was younger, I guess you could say I had a 'crush' on her. Emmett and Jasper were the only people I had ever told that to though, knowing that Alice would have spilled the beans to Bella less then ten seconds after I told her.

Bella used to be my best friend. She was the only person who ever _got_ me - the only person who seemed to understand who I truly was. After she left, it was as if she had taken the definition of who 'Edward Cullen' was, with her. As if I couldn't remember who I really was without my best friend there to remind me.

As I grew up I could see myself change into a completely different person. Everything became about looks and popularity. With this change, my family stopped associating with me at school and in result, I no longer knew who my true friends were. Sure, I had a lot of people who_ wanted_ to be my friend, but I couldn't let them in - couldn't trust them.

When I saw Bella today, the strangest thing I had ever felt came over me. It was as if I was eight years old again, playing with Bella in my room. It was like putting my life in rewind and forgetting all of the horrible things that had happened in my life. It was very odd and confusing, I dismissed the feelings from my body immediately, not knowing what they meant.

"Edward! Hey sexy!" I heard the voice of Lauren Mallory coming from behind me. I reluctantly turned around, pushing my thoughts of Bella to the back of my mind.

"Hey babe." I said in my signature, seductive tone. Lauren may be annoying, but _man_ did she have a nice body. "Eddie I - " I quickly stopped her from going on by pushing my lips onto hers. I couldn't stand it when she tried to talk to me. He voice was one of the most pestiferous sounds I had ever heard. As she tried to deepen the kiss even more, I pulled away and told her that I had to get to class.

My next period was Biology, which I really didn't mind, it was a fairly easy class. All of my were 'fairly easy' for that matter. Today we would be blood sampling though, which was my favorite day of the year because you would always have those few weaklings who couldn't handle the sight of blood. Frankly, I found it hilarious.

As I reached the classroom and opened the door, the first person I made eyes with was Bella. She was sitting at my desk, a copy of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice in hand, and a confused look on her face. I wasn't quite sure how to act around her. Should I be my confident self or should I let my guard down? Acting like my old self just seemed like such a natural thing to do around her, but I tried to keep my cool confidence regardless.

Walking over to _our_ desk, Bella quickly put her head back into her book, turning a beautiful shade of red in the mean time. I was still having a hard time believing that this was actually her. Although she was always pretty when we were younger, now she was just... Exquisite. Gorgeous. Stunning. Radiant, and every other word that could possibly mean extremely beautiful. She was absolutely breath taking.

"Hello again." I said, giving her my signature smile.

"Uh... Hi." She replied, furrowing her eyebrows for a moment.

She seemed as if she were trying to ignore me to the best of her ability which utterly confused me considering most girls couldn't keep their eyes off of me when I flashed them that flirty smile.

I smoothly took my seat, still trying to figure out what I did wrong that made her respond so differently then every other female on this campus.

"Alright class! Take your seats please! We need to go ahead and get started." Mr. Banner shouted, trying to yell over all of the other student's voices.

"Okay, thank you. Today, we're going to be blood sampling to find out what your blood types are."

I felt Bella stiffen beside me in her seat and was hit with a flashback of the day Bella fell off of her bike and scraped up her legs pretty badly. It took her nearly five seconds before she was unconscious in the middle of the street. Emmett, Jasper and I had to pick her up all at once in order to get her home, seeing as each of us were only seven and eight years old. Bella always had a huge phobia of blood. Great. That wouldn't result in anything good on a blood test day. Of course, one of the other things that I could never forget about Bella was her stubbornness. There was no way that she would ask to be excused from class. She would try to tough it out.

"Everyone look up here! Who would like to go first as an example?" Mr. Banner looked around the room for a volunteer until Eric Yorkie raised his hand enthusiastically.

"Ah. Thank you Mr. Yorkie." Mr. Banner went over to Eric's desk and held his finger to the needle. After he pricked his finger, I could practically hear Bella's heart speed up as her body began trembling.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked frantically, trying to make sure that she was okay.

"I - I -" She stuttered before fainting directly into my arms.

--

BPOV

When I woke up, all I could see was a bunch of white. White walls, white ceiling, white lights.

"Oh! Good Afternoon sunshine!" I heard a bubbly voice call. I looked over to the doorway of what I recognized to be the school clinic and saw the nurse walking towards me with a pack of ice.

"Um, what am I doing here?" I asked confusedly.

"Well it looks like you don't react very well to blood sweetie. You fainted." She explained, in an annoyingly chipper voice.

"Oh. Well can I go now?" I asked wearily, embarrassed that I had fainted on my first day at Forks High.

"Bella. Are you sure that you're okay to leave yet? Afterall, you just woke up." I heard that sweet, velvet tone that I immediately recognized to be Edward's say. I looked over to the opposite side of the room to find him leaning against the wall, concern clear in his eyes. It utterly surprised me to see such emotion for someone else coming from such a seemingly self-centered person.

"Bella?" He asked again, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Oh! Uh yeah?"

I looked back into his eyes to see a small smirk taking place on his lips.

"Wow. I know that my presence can be intoxicating at times but..."

"Oh shut it Edward." I snapped, aggravated by his giant ego.

"Really Nurse Green. I'm feeling a lot better. Could I possibly go home early though?" I asked. Desperately needing to get away from this school for today.

"Of course dear!" She responded in her super perky voice. "I'll be right back with the check out papers!"

I looked back over at Edward, only to find a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curious about the cause of his troubled state.

He shook his head, as if he were trying to clear his thoughts and that cocky smirk of his found it's way back to his face.

"Oh... Nothing. Feel better." He said, approaching the cot I was laying on, looking just as sexy as ever. "I'll see you later." He whispered in my ear, a clear, silky tone that I would most likely end up dreaming about. His breathe smelled wonderful blowing on my ear and it took all that I had to control my raging hormones and not pull his face back to mine in a mind blowing kiss.

I watched him as he turned around and headed for the exit door, his confidence noticeable in his smooth strides.

"Here you are Ms. Swan! Feel better soon and have a lovely rest of the day!" Nurse Green said, showing off her big, toothy smile.

"Yeah... Thanks." I said signing the papers quickly before making my way out to my truck to go home.

**So that was chapter four! I hope you liked it and if you did (or didn't) PLEASE tell me what you think about it in a review! :) **

**Thanks,**

**BCGC**


End file.
